Nearly half of all pregnancies in the United States are unintended. There is a critical need for fertility regulation methods that fit the needs of women and men throughout their reproductive lives. The objective of this contract is to support the Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) in its mission to develop novel contraceptive methods by providing a Chemical Screening and Optimization Facility (CSOF) to identify safe and effective contraceptive agents for development. The CSOF also has an important role in the production of optimized compounds for early stage in vitro and in vivo testing.